Journey of a Lifetime
by Slyveon
Summary: Camden sets out on her journey across the world of pokemon alongside her friends Ava and Ethan. They will meet new friends, learn about themselves, accomplish tasks they before believed impossible for the small town kids of Pallet Town. They would even encounter a scandal that will test their loyalties. Rated T because im paranoid
1. Introduction

"Camden wake up you have to meet Ava and Ethan at Professor Oak's." My mother didn't have to tell me that twice.

I got up and ran through Pallet Town to Professor Oak's lab that morning. The sun was shining, the Pokémon were stirring, the world was more alive than it had been in a while. When I reached the door of the lab, my friends Ava and Ethan arrived. This would be the day that we would receive our first Pokémon and begin our adventure. We have waited 17 years to do so. This being that Hoenn Region learned that if you take 10 year olds out of school the world would fall apart, so they moved the age up to 17.

"Today's the day, the sun is shining, now let's go get those Pokémon!" Ethan burst with joy. Professor Oak is his father, so he has been googly eyed over the Pokémon since he was a little boy. Ava and I knew he would be eager and had already agreed he would pick first.

"Hello Camden, Ethan, Ava. Who wants to choose first?" Ethan looked at us with those pleading eyes; we motioned for him to go. Professor Oak took him back to a table, he chose a pokeball and returned to use with stars in his eyes.

"WHICH DID YOU CHOOSE?" I shouted when he wouldn't tell us.

"I chose..." he liked to hold things out. He says it creates suspense. It's working. "...SQUIRTLE!" He always gets it out at some point.

"Squirtle is a water Pokémon." Ava pronounced, "Then I will choose Bulbasaur the grass Pokémon so I can defeat you Ethan HA." Ethan glared at her with hate in his eyes. He hated to lose at anything. Ava walked back and claimed her Bulbasaur.

"Well then I guess I get Charmander." Good thing my favorite Pokémon type is fire. I had wanted Charmander to begin with anyways. I walked back to the room and grabbed the pokeball that contained my new Charmander.

Professor Oak granted us our pokedexs and wished us luck. From there we were out to begin our adventure to see new places and find who we are.


	2. Chapter 1

Ava, Ethan, and I stepped out onto route 1 officially beginning our journey. From this point on anything could happen. The world was still full of possibilities. As I got overwhelmed by these thoughts, I ran into another trainer.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just was thinking and didn't see you there." I began to turn red from embarrassment. It hadn't been a minute into the trip and I already ran into something and that something was a person.

"It's ok miss; I am as much to blame. I wasn't paying attention to anything other than that Rattata over there." The trainer pointed to the west in the tall grass where a wild Rattata sat. "I've wanna get the right time to go over and try and catch it." Ava took this opportunity to learn information from the trainer.

"Sir, we are new trainers. Would you mind showing us how to catch a pokemon?" Ava blurted out. Ethan's eyes burst widened embarrassed that Ava had told this man that they were amateurs.

"I don't think we need to bother this man. He seems very busy." Ethan calmly told Ava. The trainer looked over at the Rattata.

"Now would be a good time to try and catch that Rattata, so if you wanna watch how I do it go ahead." The trainer walked up to the Rattata and it jumped and took its defensive position. The trainer took out a pokeball from his bag and summoned up his Caterpie. Caterpie attacked the rattata with its tackle attack. The Rattata countered by biting the Caterpie. The trainer took out an empty pokeball and threw it at the Rattata. The ball began to shake and then stopped. The trainer went and picked up the ball and put it in his bag. The trainer came back over to Camden, Ava, and Ethan.

"That was SO exciting!" Ava burst. "You were like BAM YOUR MINE RATTATA... So awesome."

"Eeeee I've seen better." Ethan commented. Ava's face went from excitement to astonishment.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'VE SEEN BETTER THAT WAS THE BEST THING I HAVE EVER SEEN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Ava went off on him. His face seemed frightened. She glared at him after she was done screaming.

"Well umm, Ava is it," Ava nodded at the trainer. "Ava, I am not the best trainer others are much better than me. The Gym Leaders are very powerful and so far have beaten me every time I try to battle them." Ava seemed shocked that someone could have beaten this man. "You will meet others far greater than I, do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Ava began to look at the ground.

"Anyways, to catch a Pokemon you have to lower its energy and then throw a pokeball at it. Do you all have pokeballs?" We grabbed are bags to see if Professor Oak had given us any when he gave us some town maps. We all came up short handed. "Well then, you folks are lucky that I accidentally got too many pokeballs my last time at the pokemart. Here each of you have two." He handed us some pokeballs. "Ok then folks it was nice to meet you but I better start to get on my way if I ever want to beat those gym leaders."

"Bye sir thank you for the pokeballs." The trainer and us walked our separate ways.

We discussed the pokeballs for a while until Ethan saw a wild weedle in the tall grass. We all became still. Ethan walked toward the Weedle. Ava and I froze watching Ethan's movements. The Weedle had noticed him and hopped into a defensive position. Ethan grabbed his Squirtle and summoned it out of its pokeball and into battle. Squirtle used its tackle move. The Weedle took the hit but it was still very strong. It attacked Ethan's Squirtle with a tackle move. Squirtle used tackle again. The Weedle was obviously very weak now, but still managed to use tackle on more time against Squirtle. Ethan took out one of the pokeballs the trainer had given him and threw it at the Weedle. The pokeball began to shack and then stopped.

"ETHAN you just caught your first Pokemon!" Ava ran up and hugged him and he hesitantly hugged her back. She let go of him and both of their faces became a reddish shade as then looked at each other. I broke the awkwardness of the moment.

"I think he knows what he did. Now let the boy go get the Pokemon." He walked over and grabbed the ball and put it in his bag.

"well ladies you are looking at the first one of us to catch a Pokemon. You may now bow to me."

"No one will ever bow to you." Ava commented. She then ran into the tall grass and began to run in circles. Suddenly a wild Pikachu appear and took an offensive stance against Ava. Ava took out the pokeball with Bulbasaur inside and summoned him out. Bulbasaur used tackle against the Pikachu. The Pikachu used tackle. Ava threw one of the pokeball the trainer gave her, but the Pikachu brushed it off with a whip of its tail and tackled Bulbasaur again. Bulbasaur was weak but used vibe whip on the Pikachu. Pikachu was weak. Ava used the last pokeball she had and threw it at the weak Pikachu. The ball began to shake and then Pikachu was caught. Ava grabbed the pokeball and walked back to Ethan and I.

"Now you're not the only one to catch a pokemon." Ava continued walking as if nothing of great importance had just happened. Ethan and I just stood there in a daze. "Come on guys really we have to keep moving."

As we were walking, it came upon me that now I was the only one who hadn't caught a pokemon yet. Ethan had captured his Weedle and Ava had her Pikachu. I made an effort to become more observant. Soon I say an Eevee over by a tree. I stopped Ethan and Ava and pointed at it then whispered the words "that one is mine". I slowly walked towards it. It noticed me when I was about 3 feet away from it. It stood there waiting for me. When I arrived by the tree, it simply lowered the front of its body. I pulled out my Charmander's pokeball.

"CHARMANDER I CHOOSE YOU!" Charmander's burst out of the pokeball and stood readily awaiting my commands.

"CHARMANDER'S USE YOUR TACKLE ATTACK!" Charmander obeyed and used tackle. Eevee did the same. Knowing from Ava's battle that one attack isn't enough to weaken it, I had Charmander tackle the creature again. When I found it to be weak enough I threw one of my pokeballs at it. The ball shook and soon I had captured my first pokemon. Then suddenly out of nowhere I was attacked by Pidgey. I had Charmander use Ember on the pokemon but it didn't faint however it was weak. I took the chance and threw my other pokeball at the bird pokemon. Suddenly I found myself with three pokemon. Who all desperately needed a pokemon center. I ran back to Ethan and Ava who were flabbergasted by what I had just achieved.

"We have to get to the Viridian City pokemon center NOW!" I kept running and they ran after me.


End file.
